Subliminal
by DreamHarp
Summary: Subliminal Experiments Summary: Sherlock decides to experiment with John. It goes much further than he expected it to…


Subliminal Experiments

Summary: Sherlock decides to experiment with John. It goes much further than he expected it to…

_Give Sherlock the best blow job you can tonight. _

Sherlock stared at the screen for a moment, his mind whirring. Was he ready for this? Was John ready? After a full second warring with himself, he pressed 'enter', sending the command. Now to see what would happen.

It all started when John got a new phone, his old one having met with demise during a rather exciting chase. As it was a private case, they were able to expense the phone, letting him upgrade to something he could use to keep track of the all important blog. Sherlock immediately appropriated the phone to test all of its capabilities. With a refresh rate faster than the human eye could detect and more pixels than seen as well, sherlock immediately thought back to one of his old failed experiments. But, trying to be a good flatmate, he returned the phone and attempted to put it out of his mind. However, each time he heard John exclaim over his phone he wondered if it would work, finally.

Really, Sherlock mused, it was incredible he'd withstood the urge to experiment for as long as he had. Two full weeks had passed since John got his new toy! Nodding to himself, he quickly wrote a simple program on his computer. The basic app software was simplistic, but would serve its purpose. All it would do would be to flash a message on the screen faster than the human eye could detect. Repetition of the message could make it possible to be understood without the subject ever consciously reading the note. Previously his attempted experiments with subliminal messages had all failed, perhaps due to that lack of repetition. Now with the phone he'd finally be able to test the thousands of repetitions he felt might, just might, get it to work. He set the software to control the message from his own computer- after all it would ruin the experimental parameters if John saw the message.

All it took was a few minutes with John's phone while he was showering to set up the app. Then, slinking to his computer, he tried to think of his first test command.

_Wear your oatmeal colored jumper tomorrow. _

That should do it, he mused. He had just worn the jumper so it would be out of the normal rotation, and tomorrow was set to be warmer than average, a day where he'd go without. Sherlock nodded and closed his computer, moving on to the next experiment of the day.

The next morning John appeared wearing his oatmeal jumper, but frowning. He rushed out the door on his way to the clinic, not sparing Sherlock a glance. As soon as he left Sherlock leaped in triumph. Success! The repetitions worked! Or did they? John could have just decided to wear that jumper. He needed something more difficult to test his discovery.

The answer came later that day when John returned, puffing, with the shopping. From his nest on the couch Sherlock observed his friend's labored breathing. He vaguely remembered John mentioning wanting to exercise more, right before they were handed an interesting case by Lestrade. Obviously John had never started that routine. Well! Sherlock preened, this was a way he could further his test and help John! One quick trip to the computer reset the message to:

_Exercise for 45 minutes a day. Try to eat at least one salad every day._

There, he speculated. If John suddenly started an exercise routine and ate the salads, when he constantly complained about them, Sherlock would know his message worked.

***

A month later Sherlock was forced to admit his experiment had been a success. John had exercised and ate salads just like clockwork, even if he was tired, scratch that, exhausted from the clinic and cases. He also had no idea where this drive was coming from, having just shrugged and smiled when asked.

The one downside, Sherlock was finding, was his new fitter flatmate was attracting even more attention from the opposite sex. This meant more dates, and at times John even turned down going on cases for time with women! From Sherlock's end, this had to stop. Easily fixed though, one trip to the computer and John's phone was now telling him:

_Do not turn Sherlock down when he asks for help. When Sherlock asks you know he needs you and it will make you feel good to help. _

It was a risk, this was the longest message by far, but Sherlock knew something had to be done to stop this influx of estrogen.

A week later he altered the message again:

_Stop accepting dates from women. Reply with "it's complicated". _

Two months after the first time he sent John a message, Sherlock was very pleased with himself. He had gotten rid of the female menace in his and John's lives, John was fitter, and he was more available to Sherlock. It seemed once the messages were viewed enough they continued-John still kept to his exercise and diet religiously even though the message hadn't been displayed for weeks.

John, however, Sherlock noticed at night, seemed frustrated. He didn't understand why he kept turning down attractive dates, and the sexual frustration was starting to build.

Sherlock thought for several hours on the best way to fix this. Finally, he sat down to send a few more messages.

_Do not question instructions you get from these messages. Following these messages makes you happy. _

Happiness, Sherlock thought. That was the key to keeping his friend with him. He had to stay happy.

Another month passed, with John mellowing under the command to be happy obeying. However, Sherlock found himself increasingly frustrated. His flatmate was getting flirtations from every direction, females and males, and constantly flirted back! It was only after a particularly onerous visit from Mycroft that he realized, horrors, his brother might be correct. He might be jealous of John's suitors. Previously all sex had been an experiment in transport, but this felt like it might be different. Plus how could he go about bringing their relationship to this new point without risking what he had worked so hard to build?

As Sherlock silently combusted and paced the flat, he kicked his computer. The pain seemed to ignite his neurons, reminding him he had the experiment still going. He could bring John into his life further just as he brought him into the Work, without any risk, with a few key strokes:

_You and Sherlock should be in a romantic relationship. The idea makes you very happy. _

Briefly, Sherlock had a thought about discussing this with John the traditional way. Boring! Besides, without help, who could stand to be in a relationship with the sociopath?

It took John three days to bring up the idea of them dating officially. Sherlock acted surprised and reluctant, but John insisted it would not interfere with the work, so he agreed to try. Internally Sherlock was beaming with pride in his accomplishment.

Just one week later and Sherlock was surprised by his body. Transport was normally the last thing he thought about, he had John to worry about that for him, but now it seemed his cock had turned into some sort of divining rod, always twitching and pointing at John. He needed to fix this, fast.

_Give Sherlock the best blow job you can tonight. It will make you happy to make him happy. _

That night, John came into Sherlock's room, bashfully looking at Sherlock through lowered eyes. Sherlock found himself getting hard at just the thought that John was going to please him. His cock hardened painfully fast when John gently pushed him onto the bed, hands working fervently at his belt and zipper. Sherlock thought he was going to come the minute John lowered his head, but somehow managed to hold himself just in readiness. What followed was the best blow job Sherlock had ever had, with John working his best to bring out every tiny moan and groan he could possibly make. John also worked his own cock, which seemed to intensify the circuit of sensation Sherlock was feeling. With a shout both John and Sherlock came, Sherlock into John's mouth and John into his hand. John exited the room swiftly, and from the sounds in the bathroom cleaned himself up. He returned and leaned into Sherlock's embrace, the two of them quickly falling asleep.

Thanks to a 3am call from Lestrade, Sherlock didn't get around to changing the message on John's phone for the next day. When he and John returned to the flat, John didn't wait for the bedroom. This time he practically ripped Sherlock's pants off in his eagerness to swallow him down. Sherlock gasped for breath as he felt physically engulfed. Shamefully scant minutes later he was coming with a shout as John swallowed the evidence.

A few minutes later, snuggling on the sofa (though Sherlock would protest that he didn't snuggle, he was just too sated to object), John leaned over. "I don't know why I've been so eager, but I hope you don't mind. I've enjoyed doing that for you greatly."

Inwardly, Sherlock was scared that John was questioning his commands. However, out loud he simply reassured John that he didn't mind.

In the morning, though, the first thing he did was open his laptop and adjust the message to ensure John wouldn't question his recent desires. Then he resolved to not use the app without good reason again.

It had now been two years since John had gotten his phone, and it was time to upgrade. Sherlock had been using his subliminal app to put off the date for weeks now, but the old phone simply wasn't performing the way it used to, and John needed a replacement. Sherlock and John had stayed a couple this whole time, with Sherlock only using the app when he felt justified. Like the time he needed a whole leg from Bart's and John didn't want it in the refrigerator. See? Perfectly justified. He had made John writhe with pleasure in return, so it wasn't as if John wasn't getting something out of this arrangement.

He went out and got John the new phone then, as a present. If he waited a day to give John the phone, well, it was all about keeping John happy. That was always the goal, after all.


End file.
